Ella y él
by Franessa Black
Summary: Ella quería ser la mujer perfecta, la esposa perfecta. Él, era el mejor amigo de su esposo.


¡Hola! :) Bueno, hace tiempo que estoy con ganas de escribir algo de este tipo, porque nunca lo había hecho. Es una idea loca, pero espero que les agrade :D

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko —sí, lo admito, te los dejé porque... ay, mentira, nunca fueron míos—**

* * *

_Ella quería ser la mujer perfecta, la esposa perfecta. Él, era el mejor de su esposo. _

**Ella y él **

Terminó de colocar el último de los platos limpios en el mueble, se secó la frente con la parte seca del dorso de su mano; luego un suspiro abandonó sus labios debido al cansancio, pero acompañado del alivio que le embargaba al momento en que finalizaba con los quehaceres del hogar. Definitivamente, ser ama de casa no era un trabajo fácil, especialmente cuando se vivía en un lugar tan grande que parecía mansión. Aunque, no podía quejarse, después de todo era su culpa que su marido no contratase sirvientes; le había insistido que podía encargarse del aseo, de las habitaciones. Su familia, entendiéndose como su madre, su abuelo y su hermano, eran bastante apegados a las tradiciones japonesas, no por algo había vivido en un templo hasta los veinte años, por lo que la habían criado según las mujeres de la antigüedad, aquellas hechas para servir y honrar a su hombre, claramente que con ligeros toques de la modernidad de ahora. Sin embargo, después de diez años… cualquiera se cansaba, ¿no? Además, ¿quién le había mandado a casarse con un hombre que comía como un ejército de mil soldados? Absolutamente, nadie.

Eso le recordó la cena que debía preparar en unas horas más. Su marido le había avisado días atrás que decidió invitar a un matrimonio amigo de ellos, agregándose también el _mejor amigo_ de él, quien, por lo que tenía entendido, era soltero. Así que hoy sería una ocasión especial, debería cocinar más, y eso también significaba… más platos y servicios que lavar al día siguiente. Algunas veces se arrepentía de no haber comprado ese lavavajillas que había visto un mes atrás en la tienda de electrodomésticos, éstos eran esos momentos. Pero ya nada quedaba por hacer, tan sólo limitarse a comportarse como la esposa ejemplar, y hacerle el gusto a su marido; era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que él era quien se sacrificaba trabajando para entregarle todas las comodidades que ahora disfrutaba, además de encargarse por el bienestar de sus hijos.

Hablando de ellos, debían estar por llegar de la escuela. Realmente los adoraba, los amaba, eran su mayor bendición, dos pequeñas criaturas que le habían llegado en dos años. El mayor se llamaba Shippô, y extrañamente poseía el cabello castaño claro, incluso llegando a ser de un tono anaranjado, bastante raro, considerando que ella y su esposo, ambos, tenían el cabello negro, pero, sin duda, lo más sorprendente era ese color turquesa de sus ojos, suponía que era una alteración genética simple, sin mayor complicaciones; aunque, si no fuera porque estaba segura que ella había estado embarazada de él, y que no se había acostado con ninguna otra persona que su marido, creería que no era su hijo; tenía unos inocentes nueve años y cursaba, actualmente, tercero de primaria, era un genio innato, quizás quien seguiría los atareados negocios de su padre.

La menor, Rin, era un año menor que su hermano, dándole ese toque infantil que poseían los niños de ocho años, por consiguiente, se encontraba en segundo de primaria, y era una chiquilla dedicada más al arte que al resto de las materias. Algunas veces resultaba demasiado divertido el observarla ocupar las paredes de su habitación para expresar su lado artístico. Tenía el cabello negro, parecido al suyo, ondulado y un poco más abajo que los hombros, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, claramente un vivo retrato de ella cuando pequeña. Además de poseer una sonrisa que encantaba hasta al más macabro de los hombres, era realmente hermosa.

Hubiera sido gracioso si Shippô y Rin hubieran sido gemelos, porque en definitiva no tenían nada en común, absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, eso no sacaba el hecho de que ambos se adoraban, e incluso le parecía tierna la forma en que Shippô, como hermano mayor, protegía a la pequeña Rin de cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando ella llegaba llorando a él por haberse caído o golpeado mientras jugaba. Sinceramente, no cambiaría a su familia por _nada_.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, anunciaba las dos y media de la tarde; sus hijos llegaban a las tres y su marido se anunciaría unos minutos después.

Mierda.

Corrió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, algo que había olvidado por completo.

* * *

Besó a su marido en los labios, un contacto pequeño, pero que debió ser así por el insistente toque del timbre, el cual avisaba la llegada de sus invitados. Maldijo el vestido rojo que había decidido ocupar, demasiado apretado como para permitirle caminar más rápido, además de la significativa distancia entre el comedor y la entrada; ¿por qué no había conseguido una casa más pequeña? Tan sólo cuatro personas para tantos espacio. Sonrió. Quizás sería bueno tener un par de hijos más. Pero se sacó esos pensamientos inmediatamente, no era el momento para fantasear con una familia más grande, sino que ahora debía concentrarse en recibir y atender a los tres individuos que serían su compañía por la noche. Estaba ansiosa, después de todo, aún no conocía al mejor amigo de su esposo, lo único que sabía era su nombre, y que era una persona bastante distinguida en el mundo de los negocios, encargándose de una gran empresa en conjunto a su hermano, o ¿medio hermano? No importaba, tan sólo esperaba poder ser de su agrado, y que él también fuese cortés con ella.

Lo peor de todo, es que se olvidó por completo de la cortesía al momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquel hombre que tanto deseaba conocer.

Muda; las palabras no salieron, simplemente se quedaron atascadas en la mitad de su garganta, como una bola de pelos en la mitad de la tráquea de un gato, o de cualquier animal que se le viniera a la cabeza. Su respiración se cortó, de hecho, se le había olvidado el inhalar aire; se dio cuenta de ello cuando empezó a sentir los latidos alocados de su corazón con el pecho, y el cómo comenzaba a marearse por la falta de aquel gas vital. Incluso, se le olvidó por completo su nombre.

Por suerte, su marido llegó a salvarla de tal trance, recibiendo él mismo a su invitado, quizás intuyendo que como ella no tenía tanta familiaridad, no se sentiría cómoda de hablarle sin dejar los modismos japoneses de lado. Sin embargo, suponía mal, porque lo que le impedía comportarse normal, no era nada más que el hecho de que aquel sujeto era, sinceramente…

_Hermoso_.

—Inuyasha, que gusto verte —se recibieron con un abrazo, bastante apretado, como si no se viesen hace años.

—Kôga, tanto tiempo sin habernos encontrado. Al parecer los negocios nos han mantenido ocupados —rió, y ella no pudo haber caído más en su trance, esa sonrisa era hechizante.

—Veo que mi esposa se ha quedado un tanto muda. Amor, te presento a Inuyasha Taishô, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Inuyasha, ella es Kagome Ookami —su marido les introdujo, y ella tan sólo atinó a responder, por inercia, el saludo de él cuando le extendió la mano.

—Un gusto, Kagome-sa…

—Oh, por favor, tan sólo llámeme Kagome, dejemos de lado las cortesías —se apresuró a decir, sintiéndose extraña al momento en que se dio cuenta de que él se referiría a ella como una señora. Suspiró, alegrándose de haber retomado el control de su cuerpo.

—Entonces, le pido que también me llame sólo Inuyasha —mostró nuevamente su sonrisa; maldijo a lo bajo, queriendo morir frente al destello de sus blanquecinos dientes.

—¿Sango y Miroku aún no llegan? —preguntó el invitado, dirigiéndose junto al matrimonio hacia el salón en donde pasarían el rato antes de servir la cena. Kagome agradeció el haberla tenido lista antes de tiempo; con lo torpe que se sentía, temía que pudiese arruinar la comida por sus descuidos.

—No, pero no tardarán. Por mientras —se dirigió hacia un estante antiguo, en donde se encontraban tres vasos medianos y anchos junto a una botella que contenía un líquido oscuro—, ¿un whisky?

—Por supuesto. Hay que recordar los viejos tiempos —Kagome intuyó que se trataba de un pasado que ella no conocía al verlos reírse; se sintió un tanto incómoda, pero más que nada curiosa por saber qué podría esconder ese hombre con su marido, además de por qué no lo habría conocido antes.

—Iré a buscar unos bocadillos —musitó repentinamente Kôga, y la mujer pareció desfallecer al notar que se encontraba sola con Inuyasha.

Un silencio sepulcral. Kagome deseó que sus hijos interrumpieran como la mayoría de las veces, pero, para su mala suerte, esta vez parecieron captar perfectamente las palabras de sus padres al decirles que no podían irrumpir en la cena cuando tenían visitas, sino que quedarse durmiendo en sus camas; no porque fueran molestos, sino que era día de semana y mañana debían levantarse temprano para asistir a la escuela. ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil habla con él? Generalmente, se caracterizaba por ser una mujer conversadora, que tenía facilidad con las palabras, un don de la comunicación, como deseaban catalogarlo sus amigos. Pero ahora, todos esos años de "práctica" parecían haber desaparecido, y se sintió como una niña de cinco años siguiendo los consejos de su madre cuando le decía que 'no hablara con ningún extraño'; simplemente, patético.

Jugó unos segundos con sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior repetitivamente, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando sintió un dejo de sabor metálico entrar por su boca; quiso escupir, pero no se vería bien estando con los invitados, debía guardar la compostura, seguir los patrones de cualquier esposa y ser _cortés_ con el invitado. No podía permitirse el salir de su hábito, menos pensar en un hombre distinto al suyo, el matrimonio era para siempre, ella misma había pronunciado claro y fuerte: 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe'. Después de diez años, no podía retractarse, ¿cierto?

¿Había comentado antes que mantuvo la vista baja porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara? Pues si no lo había hecho, ahora lo sabían. El sólo instante en que se encontraron en la entrada le fueron suficientes para ser advertida de aquellos hipnotizadores ojos violeta, de un color tan oscuro y profundo que le hicieron sumergirse en aquel trance, que la dejaron muda, sorda y ciega al mismo tiempo. Levantó lentamente el rostro, y maldijo cuando se topó con él, de una forma tan directa que sintió una leve electricidad recorrer su espalda.

_Él sonreía, extraordinariamente arrogante. _

Ahogó un grito, ¿se habría dado cuenta? Tuvo miedo de tan solo pensarlo, de ser descubierta mientras su mente volaba por todos los deseos que surgieron como si los hubiese reprimidos desde hace años. Reprimió otra maldición, apretando levemente los puños sobre su regazo; hace tiempo que no necesitaba la presencia de su esposo tan desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? Se pasó una mano por el rostro, esperando encontrar una basura o algún exceso de maquillaje que fuera la razón por la cual él sostenía de forma tan insistente su vista en ella.

_Nada_. Ni un maldito rastro de imperfección en su piel. Buscó, por simple terquedad, una espinilla, un grano, lo que fuese… pero sin conseguir los resultados deseados. ¿Sería su cabello? Se lo acomodó, y sonrió cuando descubrió que un par de mechas se desordenaban por lo rápido que había hecho el amarre, los acomodó rápidamente, suspirando de alivio al saber que ya no tendría que encararlo directamente. Tranquilamente, recorrió el salón con la vista, queriendo distraerse con lo primero que se le pasara por enfrente; ¿por qué no podían haber moscas revoloteando como cuando estudiaba en secundaria? Esas sí que eran distracciones que le impedían estudiar, pero no… claro, cuando las necesitaba, ¡las estúpidas ni se aparecían!

Soltó un poco de aire, sin embargo este se atascó y le hizo toser; él… seguía observándola, tan o más concentrado que antes. Tragó, sintiéndose, súbitamente, un tanto acalorada. Mierda de vestido que se había puesto, no podía sacarse nada más o sino quedaría desnuda. ¿Y por qué tenía la leve impresión de que a su invitado no le molestaría para nada aquello?

Oh no. Se estaba acercando, aún con esa estúpida mueca de superioridad. Mierda. Demasiado tarde, ahora se estaba sentando al lado. ¡Ay! No podía ser… sus mejillas acababan de elegir el peor momento para sonrojarse, tan sólo esperaba que el maquillaje pudiese esconder un poco lo rojizo. Su tonta suerte de haber decidido, justo hoy, el colocarse un color claro en el rostro.

Se tensó, sin saber qué hacer… ¿golpearlo o besarlo? ¡Estúpida Kagome! Se controló, como pudo, pero lo hizo. Carraspeó, advirtiéndole que estaba tomando muchas atribuciones; primero, era una mujer casada… segundo… ¿segundo? ¡Qué otra maldita excusa tenía para evitar que se inclinara hacia ella! Al parecer, Inuyasha no entendió para nada sus indirectas, porque seguía acortando la distancia, hasta el momento en que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de rozarse.

¿Acaso no le interesaba Kôga? ¡Cómo podía hacer esto sabiendo que su marido estaba en la cocina! ¿Y por qué mierda ese imbécil se estaba demorando tanto en venir?

—Disculpa, tienes una pelusa en el cabello —su mano tocó las hebras, retirándose suavemente con una mota de color blanco.

_Hijo de puta. _

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguito que se mantenga un poco ale…?

Maldito desgraciado. Frunció el ceño, observándolo sentado tranquilamente en el sillón del frente, tal como cuando Kôga se había ido. Y aún con su sonrisa arrogante, orgullosa. Le daban ganas de golpearlo para borrarle esa mueca estúpida de su rostro; pero ya, debía detenerse, no era posible que ese hombre se convirtiera en el centro de su noche, menos cuando no tardarían en llegar Sango y Miroku. A todo esto, ¿por qué no llegaban?

Como si fuera una adivina, el móvil de su marido resonó en la habitación; a los pocos segundos se enteró de que Miroku avisaba el que estaba tocando el timbre hace minutos, y que nadie les había atendido. Casi sintió lo fulminante de la mirada de Kôga, sin contar ese dejo de sospecha que sostenían sus ojos azulinos. Lo que más le molestó, fue ver como Inuyasha ensanchaba su sonrisa, de seguro ya se había enterado que era su culpa el que estuviese tan "volada", y no se diese cuente de lo que pasaba. Resopló, queriendo levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta, pero su esposo se le adelantó, claramente molesto por la situación.

—¡Kagome-chan! —la voz animada de Sango al entrar al salón fue lo que cortó ese silencio incómodo que se había formado, bueno, por lo menos para ella, porque por otro lado, Inuyasha parecía estar disfrutando con creces la situación.

—Sango-chan —respondió con el mismo tono, abrazando a su amiga de tantos años. Se separaron para sonreírse, y observó con sorpresa como la chica de cabellos castaños reconocía con gran familiaridad a su _querido_ invitado.

—Inuyasha, cómo ha pasado el tiempo, amigo —saludó la pareja de casados; Kagome frunció el ceño, ¿por qué era la única que no lo conocía? Bufó, molesta, pero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Al ver que todos habían llegado, decidió anunciar que sería la hora de la cena; sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos parecía querer sentarse para comer, sino que se veían demasiado entretenidos conversando sobre temas que ella no entendía para nada. Malditos recuerdos de infancia que habían compartidos todos, menos su persona. Se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo mostrarse indiferente a la charla, especialmente frente a cierto individuo que no dejaba de mirarla inquisitivamente; obviamente, teniendo cuidado de disimularlo bastante bien frente a su marido, quien, al parecer, tenía demasiado confianza en Inuyasha como para no notar el coqueteo insistente con ella.

Menos mal era su _mejor amigo_.

—Bien, propongo un brindis por este reencuentro.

Kagome observó su vaso de whisky, el sólo color oscuro y dorado del licor le dio mala espina, pero no pudo con el tentador olor que desprendía, ofreciéndole una velada maravillosa y despreocupada junto a sus amigos, y _él_. Sin embargo, en cuanto probó el primer sorbo, intuyó que las cosas no saldrían como ella tenía planeado en un principio del día.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente, no era como ella se lo había esperado. ¿Hace cuánto ya de aquella cena? ¿Unos diez meses? Realmente, la noción del tiempo ya había quedado atrás desde ese momento.

Recordaba perfectamente el término de esa velada; Miroku y Sango habían abandonado más temprano, debido a que habían dejado a sus tres hijos, que no debían tener un año más que Shippô, al cuidado de una niñera, por lo que tenían que regresar antes de las tres de la mañana, además, comprendían que era miércoles, por lo que la jornada de trabajo comenzaba en la mañana del día siguiente. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no los abandonó hasta entrada las cinco de la madrugada, argumentando que se iría de viaje en un tiempo más, y deseaba aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con Kôga, así no reclamaría que no se veían tanto como antes.

_Un completo y vil mentiroso. _

—¿Dijiste algo, Kagome? —la figura que yacía al lado, desnuda, se movió para observarla.

—Sí, que eres un completo y vil mentiroso. Estaba recordando cuando le dijiste a Kôga que querías quedarte en la 'cena' unos momentos más porque te irías de viaje. ¿Contaba dentro de tu _viaje_ el hacer el amor conmigo?

Él rió, trayendo al presente tal memoria. Luego se sentó en la cama, y ella no pudo evitar perderse en lo contorneado de su torso, en los músculos que se marcaban, independientes del poco ejercicio que hacía el hombre. Siempre le maravilló su cuerpo, desde el primer instante en que lo vio sin ropa, y aún seguía sorprendiéndola. Se giró para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, pero pronto se vio capturada bajo él, completamente a su merced. Le encantaba tener el control en la relación, si es que se podía llamar "relación" —en el buen sentido de la palabra— a lo que ambos compartían. Se estremeció por sus caricias en el cuello, por el áspero rozar de sus manos al pasar por la piel de sus muslos; se arqueó al sentir lo duro de su miembro golpeando contra su vientre, atormentándola, como si fuera un pequeño ser que conocía a la perfección el deseo que despertaba en ella.

_Exquisito_.

Suspiró, reprimiendo un gemido que no tardó en abandonar su garganta, pero intentando mantener la cordura para evocar la última parte de su recuerdo. ¿Qué había pasado, para finalizar, al término de la noche de aquella velada?

Digamos, en resumen, que Inuyasha depositó escondidamente en su mano su número de teléfono, y que desde la primera vez que lo llamó, ya han pasado diez meses… y desde la última vez… _tan sólo un par de horas_.

* * *

Yay! :D

Infidelidad... un tema que me tiene un tanto obsesionada últimamente (?) No lo sé, quise abordarlo porque me dio la gana... y no es porque esté a favor de ello (menos yo, que soy hiper metódica y cuidadosa en mis relaciones amorosas), pero cuando se trata de escritura, es un tema fascinante de relatar ;D

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :) Comenten, apretando el cosito (?) de abajo que dice "djlsdjñls Review" (no me acuerdo que dice XD)

¡Gracias por leer! Os quiero y adoro ;)

**Franessa Black **


End file.
